Yin and Yang
by Yami Kitsune
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are in an argument once again. Ryou has his pain but he wants his pleasure. Bakura needs to choose Ryou's future feelings.


Yin and Yang  
  
Author notes: Don't kill me now. I have habits of changing the way I write. If I seem dark one minute and human-ish the next. it's because of my mood.  
  
This is also my first yaoi fic and . ya know. it's my first yaoi fic. Right.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I slapped him. I punched him. I kicked him. I hated him.  
  
"You are worthless."  
  
His bruised body curled up on the black marble floor. Coughs and gasps flew from his mouth. Sandy colored skin was now sand with burned ashes. Unbelievably, the weakling had it in himself to speak.  
  
"Bakura, look at you."  
  
He said with emotion. The broken legs under his body had forced the rest of his body to rise. Of course, support was needed. I watched his hand grab my arm and his head fall against my chest.  
  
"Bakura, have you no heart? No, you have a heart. It is a heart filled with evil, pain, sorrow, and horrid pride."  
  
My eyes felt a sharp pain. I pulled on his hair and looked at him eye to eye. My eyes were stunning more and more.  
  
"Have not we already had this talk? I am destined for great power. You, my light, are nothing but an annoying light that blinds my way to victory."  
  
"Master."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Master, I want to know why."  
  
My eyes twitched. What did he mean? Why?  
  
"Why are you the way you are?"  
  
I threw his body into the wall. The body of my light slid down the wall onto the cold marble floor once again. One leg was stretched out in front of him and the other bent at the knee against his chest. The bruised arms of his were carelessly over the floor. It appears that his head was raised up on the wall and I can see his chest heaving up and down at a rhythmic pattern.  
  
"You fool. Trying to get into my mind is useless. It is my curse to be found by someone as weak as you. You will never be an equal. You're position in life is the dirt. I can't believe this is what man has become. You are an insignificant being in this world."  
  
I saw his shoulders shake and quiver. It was like he was freezing. That poor excuse for a male.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
It was a whisper. My ears could still hear it like the light of day.  
  
"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."  
  
"Speak up weakling!"  
  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU! I was told of the mischievous grave robber whose soul was trapped into this golden ring. I was mesmerized with you as a child. Now I finally found you and you were beyond all words that others have spoken. I didn't want to disappoint you. I wanted to win your kindness. There never was any kindness to begin with. All you are is a cold-hearted bastard that got his punishment by being trapped into the Millennium Ring!"  
  
My eyes hurt me even more. My vision was blurry. Stop crying! Just hurt him and he'll shut up.  
  
"Hit me, Bakura. Kill me while you're at it."  
  
Blood rushed into the surface of my face. I was going to hit him but his words just hit me more and more.  
  
"Bakura, now I know that my pain is not physically. I get shattered with every insult. You don't need to yell at me. Just hit me. Abuse me. Cause my body pain!"  
  
I punched him to the wall once again. I grabbed his slender neck with my fingers and slammed him against the wall. No screams were heard. The eyes of my light looked at me with pain. His lips parted but still no sound.  
  
"Weak"  
  
I let him go and his back leaned on the wall. I could barely hear the muttering from his hidden face. Time shouldn't be wasted on him, so I walked away.  
  
"My pleasure. My pain. My light can no longer be seen."  
  
I turned my head behind me. In the hands of my light was a pocketknife. Why are the abused people ready to kill themselves? My temper couldn't take it. I walked over to my light. As I was about to swipe away the blade he aimed it at his heart.  
  
"You fool what are you doing?"  
  
The weakling moved backwards into his bedroom and dimmed the lights. The point of the knife never left its position.  
  
"You're more stupid than I thought."  
  
I snarled at him. I had to close and lock the door in case of any intruders to think I killed him. When I twisted my head at his direction, he was removing all clothing on him. The flat part of the knife's blade rested against his chest.  
  
"You freak. don't destroy that body. We share it and need it or else I have to be in that stupid ring."  
  
I approached him quickly and raised my hand. As I about to slap him, my light grabbed my wrist. What he did totally surprised me. He led my hand down to his bare member and closed my palm around it.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
With the other hand, he cut his left arm. My eyes squinted at the crimson liquid spilled down his arm.  
  
"This is my pain."  
  
I was gasping. I wanted my hand to be free and his blood to stop. The lips of my light pressed mine. The tongue of my light touched mine. My fingers played with his member. He nuzzled my neck and kissed down my throat.  
  
"Weak. love."  
  
He was feeling heavy and I lowered him to his bed. I guess he didn't care for the blood spreading on his bed sheets,  
  
"Love me. for once love me."  
  
Damn him. I needed to be released. I held tightly to his shoulder and licked the blood. The one taste I have enjoyed was blood. His shoulders twitched each time I touched the cut.  
  
I let my weight rest on his body and gently scratched my teeth on his skin. A groan of pain came from my light.  
  
"Hikari, I can't."  
  
"Yami."  
  
I stood up and let my eyes study his form. His skin was truly bruised which were my doing. My throat hurt and my shoulders shivered. It almost seemed too much to see.  
  
"You're body is beaten. I want it healed. Until then no pain, but pleasure. Be assured, if you try to be weak during our time of love, I'll take advantage of it."  
  
I exited his room and reached my room. With my door shut, I fell back on my mattress with a wide grin stuck on my face.  
  
"I want my hikari." 


End file.
